Un corazón para dos
by Beatrixrose
Summary: Una historia algo extraña, sí,adoro las pareja SaiSaku y GaaraSaku ,asi que por primera vez,mi primer fic haré un trio, Sai Sakura Gaara ,este fic contiene mucho humor o eso intento,y en el siguiente capítulo,mucho lemon.Espero que os guste
1. Chapter 1

**- Sai! eres un cabrón!- gritaba Naruto furioso señalándole con el dedo - ya has vuelto a meterte con Sakura gggr!**

**- Déjalo Naruto...- Decía Sakura quitándole importancia, mientras su inner estaba furiosa (iner Sakura: Maldito Sai! Te mataré!)**

**- Sólo he dicho la verdad...- indicaba Sai con su particular sonrisa de siempre - Sakura...hoy estás mas fea que otros días, no duermes bien?.**

**- Eso no es asunto tuyo- dijo esta con voz cortante.**

**- Vaya..Que ruda eres..No sólo tienes una fuerza monstruosa..Tu carácter tamb...- Sai no pudo terminar la frase, ya que el puño de Sakura se precipitó contra su cara, a causa del golpe, Sai había salido despedido y fue a parar incrustado en el muro más cercano.**

**- Vámonos Naruto, no quiero escuchar mas a ese idiota...- decía Sakura algo más relajada.**

**- Sí Sakura-chaaan!- decía Naruto muy emocionado de ver a Sai empotrado en la pared.**

**Aquella mañana de verano la Hokage les había avisado para que se presentaran los tres y les indicara las instrucciones de una misión, pero para variar antes de llegar a su destino, el grupo 7 siempre protagonizaba las particulares discusiones "mañaneras"...**

**Al rato, Naruto, Sakura y Sai(con un enorme moratón en su mejilla) se presentaron delante de Tsunade.**

**- Qué desea Sensei?- preguntó Sakura tapando la boca a Naruto, antes de que llamara vieja a Tsunade y esta le diera su paliza de siempre.**

**- Escuchadme bien los tres- el tono de la voz de Tsunade era particularmente serio.**

**- Tenéis una misión muy importante, debéis ir a la aldea de la arena, y traerme unos documentos de vital importancia para nuestras alianzas con países externos- indicó Tsunade.**

**- Necesito esos documentos en diez días, disponéis de ese tiempo para cumplir la misión, si tardáis menos de ese tiempo, seréis recompensados...**

**- Aaah, qué tipo de recompensa! dijo Naruto interesado.**

**- Lo sabréis si cumplís la misión antes de lo acordado- dijo Tsunade con una enigmática sonrisa, casi maliciosa.**

**Sai no dijo nada, ni Sakura tampoco, al ver que estos se marchaban rápidamente de la sala, Naruto decidió seguirlos.**

**- Vámonos ya dattebayo!- gritaba Naruto frenéticamente.**

**Sai y Sakura directamente le ignoraban, no sabían por que, pero a ambos, esa misteriosa recompensa les parecía algo extraño e inusual, y en realidad, lo era, ya que nunca antes les habían ofrecido ninguna recompensa por acabar misiones antes de tiempo, aún así decidieron apresurarse(medianamente) y salir de la aldea de Konoha rumbo a la Arena.**

**En una hora, el equipo 7 ya estaba preparado y dispuesto para salir de viaje, el equipaje de Sai y Sakura era escaso o prácticamente nulo, mientras el macuto de Naruto era exageradamente grande, unas gotas de sudor se dibujaron en las cabezas del moreno y la pelirrosa al ver llegar a Naruto con semejante equipaje.**

**- ...- Dijeron Sai y Sakura a la vez.**

**- SALGAMOS YAAAAAAAAAAAA- decía un hiperactivo Naruto que de repente había echado a correr dejando una senda de humo tras sus acelerados pasos.**

**Sai y Sakura le siguieron saltando de árbol en árbol, a una velocidad menos llamativa que la de su compañero. Estuvieron saltando bastantes horas, hasta que anocheció, durante el viaje, Sakura notó que Sai la miraba continuamente, no sabía el por que, y temía preguntarlo ante la respuesta insultante de su compañero. Como nadie decía nada, Sakura decidió parar en seco.**

**- Naruto, Sai, ya ha anochecido, no deberíamos acampar?.**

**Las tripas de Naruto sonaron considerablemente, por lo que no puso ninguna pega, Sai para asombro de Sakura, no dijo nada ofensivo, en realidad, no dijo nada, estaba mucho mas callado de lo normal. Cuando estaban cenando, Sakura decidió romper el hielo.**

**- Sai, no has hablado en todo el viaje, te ocurre algo?- dijo la chica en tono afable.**

**- Nada que te importe- dijo el con su sonrisa falsa de siempre.**

**- Gggrr, eres un borde, no pienso preguntarte nada mas!.**

**Naruto estaba demasiado ocupado devorando varios cuencos de ramen instantáneo que llevaba en la mochila para prestar atención a la conversación y responder. Cuando terminaron de cenar, decidieron sacar los sacos de dormir, Sakura se apartó de Sai y Naruto, estaba bastante molesta. Al cabo de un rato, Sakura comenzó a escuchar unos ronquidos de Naruto, también escuchó la cremallera de un saco de dormir y unos pasos que se dirigían, al parecer, hacia donde estaba ella, ésta, algo inquieta, se incorporó un poco, su corazón le dio un vuelco cuando vio la cara de Sai muy cerca de la suya, estaba agachado, sobre el saco de ésta, mirándola fijamente, Sakura tuvo que taparse la boca para evitar el grito.**

**- Se puede saber que diablos haces? me has dado un susto de muerte!- decía Sakura entre susurros.**

**- Sabes que estas muy graciosa cuando te enfadas?- decía Sai sonriente.**

**- No me has respondido, por que has venido a molestarme? Vete a dormir a tu saco y déjame en paz!**

**- Vaya..Había venido a desearte las buenas noches...**

**- Q-Qué?- soltó Sakura en un hilo de voz con sus mejillas ligeramente encendidas.**

**- Te has puesto roja, jijijiji, de verdad pensabas que venía a desearte las buenas noches? eres una creída - dijo Sai mientras reía entre susurros.**

**- Na-Naniiiii? (Quééé)- soltó Sakura furiosa, no solo sus mejillas se estaban volviendo rojas, si no toda su cara, y no era de rubor..Si no..De ira.**

**Sai acarició la cara de la pelirrosa suavemente y le dio un beso en la frente, ésta, atónita, se desplomó en su saco, su cara estaba como un tomate y sus ojos daban vueltas y más vueltas, había sufrido un desmayo. Sai entre risas, volvió a su saco, y el equipo siete siguió durmiendo hasta el amanecer.**

**En cuanto aparecieron los primeros rayos de sol, Naruto y el resto despertaron casi al unísono, Sai tenía su misma expresión de siempre, sin embargo la cara de Sakura estaba un tanto confusa, no recordaba nada de la noche anterior a causa del "shock". En seguida partieron de nuevo rápidamente hacia su destino, y al mediodía ya estaban en la aldea de la arena, debieron calcular muy bien la marcha de tan peculiar equipo, ya que en la entrada de la villa, les esperaban varios ninja de la arena, entre ellos, Kankurou.**

**- Bienvenidos- dijo Kankurou en tono cordial.**

**- Donde están los pergaminos, los necesito ya! tenemos que volver a Konoha inmediatamente!- soltó Naruto de forma hiperactiva.**

**Sakura no pudo evitar darle un puñetazo en la cabeza para que se callara y se calmara un poco.**

**- Naruto, no seas tan impaciente, las instrucciones las debe tener el Kazekage, y el no está aquí, por lo tanto Kankurou no te dará nada... - Perdónale por su impaciencia Kankurou-san, como va todo en la arena?- dijo Sakura **

**Sai por su parte, se limitaba como de costumbre, a observar, divertido, como Naruto se ganaba los capones de Sakura.**

**- Nunca cambias eh Naruto...jajaja por eso me caes bien- dijo Kankurou divertido**

**- Tu a mi me sigues sin caer bien- dijo Naruto.**

**Kankurou prefirió no decir lo que pensaba y omitió el mismo comentario que pensó en el examen de chuunin cuando pasó esa situación: "cabrón voy a matarte". Estaba claro que aunque habían pasado casi tres años, algunas cosas no cambiaban.**

**- Bueno, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha, si no Temari se enfadará si se enfría la comida...- dijo Kankurou con un gesto aburrido en la cara.**

**- mmm..? Con quien vamos a almorzar?- preguntó interesada Sakura.**

**- Con mi hermana, con Gaara y conmigo claro, os alojaréis en nuestra casa en vuestra estancia en la arena.**

**- Vaya, suena estupendo- sonrió Sakura nerviosamente**

**- No pienso dormir contigo!- dijo Naruto de repente.**

**- Estás tonto?- dijo un cabreado Kankurou- Al final por listo, dormirás en el sofá.**

**- Naruto, deja de decir chorradas, nos estás avergonzando- dijo Sakura mirando al suelo.**

**- Lo único que sabe decir este picha-corta son tonterías- dijo Sai en un tono extraño mientras se aguantaba soltar las carcajadas como podía.**

**- NAAAAANIIIIII!(QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ?)- Naruto puso el grito en el cielo, definitivamente estaba montado en cólera.**

**Naruto tenía intención de darle una paliza a Sai por el comentario, pero no llegó, ya que Sakura se adelanto, y no solo recibió Sai un puñetazo en la cabeza, a Naruto le tocó en plena cara, los dos chicos se quedaron callados el resto del paseo. Kankurou al ver la escena, prefirió no decir nada, tenía miedo de recibir el también, y ya bastante tenía con sus dos hermanos.**

**Entraron en la casa, era bastante amplia, no tenía demasiados muebles, con cinco pisos de altura y un sin fin de habitaciones, prácticamente todas vacías, entraron al comedor, estaba la mesa puesta, pero no había ni rastro de Temari o Gaara, Kankurou indicó a los invitados que se sentaran a la mesa y esperaran.**

**A los pocos minutos aparecieron Kankurou y Temari trayendo y colocando la comida en la mesa, y Gaara, que se sentó directamente en la mesa, enfrente de Sakura, de modo que Sakura tenía a un lado a Sai, y al otro a Naruto, mientras que Gaara tenía a un lado a Kankurou y en el otro a Temari. Los platos que habían en la mesa tenían una pinta un poco extraña, aunque pareciera extraño Naruto se había dando cuenta, e iba a decir algo, afortunadamente tanto Sai como Sakura le dieron un par de pisotones para que no abriera la boca ni armara ninguna de la suyas durante la comida.**

**- Todo tiene muy buena pinta- sonreía Sakura mirando a Temari.**

**- La verdad me he pasado toda la mañana cocinando, así que espero que os guste- respondió Temari.**

**La intensa mirada de Gaara no se apartaba de Sakura, que la miraba de arriba a abajo observando como había cambiado la joven desde que se vieron por primera vez, aunque la vez anterior, cuando le rescataron de Akatsuki, vio a Sakura, hasta ese mismo momento no se había podido fijar bien en la hermosa mujer en la que se había convertido ahora, por otro lado, Sai ya se había percatado de la descarada mirada de Gaara hacia Sakura, y aunque nunca lo hubiera admitido, no le gustaba para nada esa situación.**

**- Ittadakimasuuu! (Que aproveche!) dijeron todos(menos Gaara) a la vez antes de hincar el diente a lo que tenían en el plato.**

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Un corazón para dos: Capítulo 2.**

**El almuerzo había transcurrido tranquilamente, aunque la comida que les había preparado Temari no estaba mal, a todos les había dado una buena pesadez de estómago por lo que se habían retirado a descansar.**

**Sakura estaba tumbada en su cama boca arriba, cuando alguien llamó a su puerta, se levantó y la abrió, la expresión de su cara se tornó algo incrédula.**

**- Sai? Qué haces aquí?- dijo la pelirrosa.**

**- He venido a hacerte compañía un rato- dijo Sai divertido.**

**Sakura en lugar de soltarle alguna de sus frases, prefirió cerrar la puerta, pero el pie de Sai se interpuso, empujó un poco y se coló en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él, Sakura simplemente no se lo podía creer.**

**- Se puede saber que diablos haces? No te he dado permiso para entrar!. Lárgate!- el tono de voz de Sakura iba aumentando por momentos.**

**- Relájate un poco quieres?- decía Sai calmadamente- en realidad he venido a pintarte.**

**- Qué?- dijo una Sakura cada vez mas alucinada.**

**- Sí, es que esa cara tan fea..Dan ganas de pintar- dijo Sai soltando una breve risita al final.**

**- ...- Sakura estaba a punto de pegarle un puñetazo que seguro haría a Sai salir despedido por la ventana, pero éste fue mas rápido.**

**- Es broma, es broma, he venido a pintarte en serio, quiero un retrato de mi compañera de equipo- dijo Sai sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.**

**- A Naruto también le vas a hacer retrato?- preguntó Sakura**

**- De momento solo había pensado en el tuyo...- dijo Sai mirando directamente a los ojos de Sakura, ésta, que se encontraba a poca distancia de él, se quedó petrificada.**

**- Sakura..Me dejarás que te pinte?- susurró Sai en el oído de la pelirrosa.**

**Sakura se quedó muy quieta, su corazón se había acelerado en un momento, a una velocidad de vértigo, cuando miraba a Sai, recordaba demasiado a Sasuke. Lo cierto era que aún no había conseguido olvidarle, y tener a alguien tan similar a él, tan sumamente cerca, susurrándola al oído, la parecía un sueño, un sueño que había deseando durante más de tres años, y que hasta ese momento, no había experimentado una sensación ni situación parecidas, a pesar de no asimilar bien lo que acababa de pasar, y estar tan nerviosa, deseaba tener a Sai aún mas cerca...**

**- Sakura...he querido decirte algo durante todo el viaje..Y..Creo que ahora...es un buen momento- le seguía susurrando Sai a Sakura, estrechándola entre sus brazos.**

**El corazón de Sakura empezó a palpitar aún mas fuerte, tanto que hasta Sai lo había notado al abrazarla, entonces, decidió dar el paso.**

**- Me gustas mucho Sakura...- dijo Sai mirándola sensualmente a los ojos.**

**La pelirrosa no sabía que responder, la voz no salía por su garganta, unas lágrimas se empezaban a notar en sus ojos, Sai entonces, **

**La miró desconcertado.**

**- Estás bien...?- le decía el chico limpiándola suavemente las lágrimas.**

**- ...te estas burlando de mí Sai? por que de ser así, es la broma más cruel que me has podido hacer- decía Sakura con voz temblorosa.**

**Sai no sabía que responderla, quería que le tomara en serio, la verdad es que había hecho muchas bromas a Sakura, pero nunca tuvo intención de que la pelirrosa llorara o sufriera con ninguna de ellas. No soportaba ver a Sakura llorar, así que se acerco aún más a ella, y colocando sus manos en la cara de Sakura, acercó su cara la de ésta, y la besó tiernamente, muy despacio.**

**Sakura, no se negó ante aquel beso, al fin y al cabo era la respuesta de él a su pregunta, sin duda ya no se trataba de una broma, el corazón de la chica dio un vuelco, colocó ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de Sai, y le respondió el beso.**

**Poco a poco, Sai fue empujando a Sakura hacia la cama, y la tumbó muy despacio, con mucho cuidado, colocándose el sobre ella, sostenido por sus manos y sus rodillas, la chica no puso ninguna resistencia, únicamente deseaba seguir sintiendo los labios de Sai sobre los suyos, deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera.**

**Sai cesó por un momento de besar los labios de Sakura, para mirarla a la cara, se dio cuenta de que las mejillas de la kunoichi estaban ligeramente coloradas, y que su respiración se había acelerado, Sakura por su parte, no sabía muy bien que hacer o como actuar, se encontraba tremendamente avergonzada, pero por otro lado, tener a Sai sobre ella a tan poca distancia, era una sensación increíblemente agradable. El chico comenzó a sentir calor por todo su cuerpo, y empezó a desear besar más partes del cuerpo de Sakura que no fueran solamente sus labios.**

**Los labios de Sai se precipitaron lentamente sobre el cuello de ésta, aunque no usaba solo los labios, si no que también su lengua, al sentirla, el cuerpo de Sakura se estremeció, y soltó un leve gemido a causa del placer, llevo sus manos a la espalda de Sai, y la arañó suavemente.**

**Los besos y lametones de Sai fueron bajando del cuello de Sakura a la clavícula, lamiéndola aún mas despacio, el bello de Sakura se erizó, dos pequeños "botones" se notaron debajo de la camiseta de ella, Sai sonrió malicioso al verlos, y apartó ligeramente la camiseta de la pelirrosa, estirando la prenda hacia arriba, dejando ver sus pechos, ésta, muerta de vergüenza puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Sai, tratando de apartarle, pero en cuanto sintió de nuevo la lengua del chico recorriendo su piel, su fuerza desapareció, agarró las sábanas, y suspiró más fuerte. **

**Mientras tanto Sai no se dejaba ni un rincón por lamer en los pechos de Sakura y se centraba en mordisquear los pezones de la kunoichi, no podía evitar excitarse cada vez mas al escuchar como los gemidos de la chica aumentaban por momentos. Poco a poco, fue bajando su lengua por su abdomen, y una de sus juguetonas manos se posaron en la entrepierna de Sakura, comprobando que la zona estaba muy caliente, comenzó a frotar con dos dedos suavemente, rápidamente notó humedecida la zona. **

**Finalmente, aunque Sai hubiera querido jugar más, no pudo aguantar la gran excitación a la que estaba sometido, y se despojó por completo de sus ropas, Sakura al verle, se quedó completamente ensimismada observando el cuerpo del chico, realmente estaba a la vista que había practicado mucho taijutsu, tenía un cuerpo completamente musculado y varonil. Sai por su parte, volvió a besar los cálidos labios de la kunoichi, y la despojó del resto de ropa que la quedaba.**

**Sakura abrió ligeramente las piernas, y Sai se dio cuenta de la aprobación de la chica para que él continuara. Muy despacio y cuidadosamente, introdujo su miembro con la mayor delicadeza para no hacerla daño, de momento Sakura no se quejaba, cerraba los ojos mientras Sai no paraba de besarla. Cuando Sai introdujo su miembro por completo, Sakura soltó un leve grito, Sai continuó, algo mas despacio, hasta que Sakura dejó de apretar sus uñas en la espalda del chico, para acariciar sensualmente el torso de éste.**

**Sai cada vez iba mas rápido, Sakura se excitaba cada vez mas sintiendo como Sai estaba unido a ella, le abrazó muy fuerte, levanto sus piernas y rodeó las caderas del chico, indicándole así que la embistiera con más fuerza, en unos minutos los dos habían alcanzando el clímax y aún trataban de recuperar la respiración tumbados en la cama, Sakura reposaba sobre el pecho de Sai, y este acariciaba la melena de la pelirrosa tiernamente.**

**- Sakura...eres increíble- le susurro Sai tiernamente.**

**- No me digas esas cosas...baka!(tonto)- replicó Sakura.**

**Parece que la discusión iba a continuar, pero Sai la calló con un profundo beso.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Al día siguiente, todo en el equipo 7 seguía igual, a excepción de que Sai no se había metido con Sakura, ésta le había pedido por favor, que no contara nada a Naruto, no quería que nada cambiara, y a saber como reaccionaría Naruto si se enteraba de que Sai y Sakura habían pasado la tarde y la noche juntos...**

**Aquel día el equipo fue dividido en tres, Sakura fue destinada al hospital, a enseñar a algunas enfermeras unos jutsus médicos y atender unos pacientes, Sai se fue con Kankurou sin que le explicaran concretamente lo que debía hacer, y Naruto se quedó con Temari en casa, para ayudarla a hacer las tareas del hogar (nota de la autora: Dios que mal, lo siento XDDD no se me ocurría otra cosa! arg!).**

**Sakura entró en el hospital, todo estaba aparentemente tranquilo, al llegar, una de las enfermeras le indicó que subiera a la quinta planta, así lo hizo, curó a dos ninjas que habían sido envenenados en combate, y se dispuso a caminar por un pasillo para llegar al otro lado de la planta, en que le las luces al parecer, no funcionaban, así que empezó a caminar despacio (por si tropezaba con algo).**

**De repente, escuchó un ruido, miró para todos los lados, y aunque notaba algo extraño, al no vislumbrar nada, siguió caminando.**

**Al instante noto como una mano fría le tapaba la boca y otro brazo cogía sus muñecas para que no se moviera.**

**- no grites...- susurró el Kazekage en el oído de Sakura.**

**La chica casi no podía articular palabra, no sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando.**

**- G..Gaara, que haces?- dijo ella algo temerosa.**

**Gaara terminó de apartar la mano y la colocó en la cintura de Sakura, ésta noto como su corazón se aceleraba.**

**- Anoche os escuche...Sakura...- volvió a susurrar Gaara.**

**- Qu-..Qué? - respondió la chica con voz entre cortada.**

**- No finjas que no sabes de lo que hablo...os escuche...a él...y a ti...- dijo Gaara con un tono aún más amenazante.**

**- G..Gaara..Yo...esto...no sabes cuanto lo siento..- dijo ella tratando de excusarse.**

**Aunque estaban en medio de la penumbra, Sakura notó el aliento de Gaara aún más cerca de su boca, y como había pegado su cuerpo al suyo, estaban a muy pocos centímetros el uno del otro.**

**- Sakura...quiero que sientas conmigo...lo mismo que sentiste con él...- le susurro el pelirrojo en su oreja mientras lamía suavemente su lóbulo y parte de su cuello.**

**- aahh...- suspiró Sakura- Ga-Gaara...p-para por favor... - trataba de pedir Sakura con un débil tono de voz.**

**Gaara no la hizo el más mínimo caso y siguió lamiendo su cuello, mientras Sakura apretaba con fuerza los hombros de Gaara, estaba terriblemente excitaba, no sabía si era sólo el alo de misterio que siempre envolvía a Gaara, o el nuevo aspecto más adulto y sexy que tenía ahora, pero se sentía enormemente atraída hacía él.**

**Naturalmente ella ya había notado las miradas Gaara le dedicaba desde que llegó a la villa, pero no se imagina en ningún momento que Gaara tuviera esos deseos hacia ella. Ella sabía todo lo que había sufrido Gaara a lo largo de su vida, siempre se compadeció de él, pero por primera vez, vio la oportunidad de ayudarle, y esa oportunidad estaba ocurriendo en ese preciso momento.**

**Las manos de Sakura cambiaron de posición y las colocó sobre las mejillas de Gaara, pudo notar su suave piel, y el ardor que desprendía las mejillas del pelirrojo, éste, se sorprendió un poco al notar como Sakura ya no le ponía ningún impedimento y además le acariciaba, por lo que decidió volver a subir un poco su rostro, acercarlo al de Sakura, y besarla apasionadamente. Aunque era el primer beso de Gaara, lo deseos que tenía por Sakura lo guiaron, no dudó un momento, estaba muy seguro de sí mismo.**

**To Be Continued...**

**Sí sí, lo sé, soy mala XD pero buuuueno, en el próximo capítulo no sólo habrá lemon con Gaara, si no...Con Sai y Gaara (Sakura puede con todos! XD)**

**Mil gracias por las Reviews! me animan muchísimo, como ya os había comentado, este es el primer fic, y además en este capítulo, me estreno con mi primer lemon **


	3. Chapter 3

**Un corazón para dos: Capítulo 3.**

**Después de varios minutos besándose, Sakura con bastante dificultad, separó a un ansioso Gaara varios centímetros de ella para poder respirar.**

**- Gaara, para...aquí pueden vernos- decía una Sakura bastante abochornada.**

**- ... - fue la respuesta del pelirrojo.**

**Gaara hizo caso omiso de la kunoichi y volvió a besarla presionando fuertemente su cara y sus labios contra los de la chica, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Las manos del pelirrojo pasaron de la cintura de Sakura a uno de sus pechos, y otra a su entrepierna, los gemidos de la chica eran casi inaudibles a causa de los continuos besos de Gaara que no la dejaban articular palabra. Al notar la mano como Gaara acariciaba sensualmente su entrepierna, las piernas de Sakura comenzaron a temblar, pero cuando notó que el ninja colocó sus dedos debajo de su ropa interior, sus piernas cedieron por completo y se quedó arrodillada en el suelo, Gaara sin embargo, seguía en pie. **

**Sakura trataba de recuperar el aliento en el suelo, mientras tanto Gaara se desabrochaba parte de su pantalón y sacaba su miembro, con fuerza cogió la cabeza de Sakura, y sin avisarle de nada, la obligó a engullir casi por completo el miembro de este. Ante tal acto la kunoichi abrió los ojos de par en par con las mejillas completamente rojas, colocó sus manos sobre las caderas de Gaara, intentando liberarse, pero la fuerza que ejercía Gaara con sus manos sobre su cabeza era demasiado fuerte, así que acabó cediendo. El pelirrojo emitía leves gemidos casi susurros, algunos minutos después Gaara apartó levemente la cabeza de Sakura, eyaculando en su cara.**

**La pelirrosa estaba prácticamente sin habla, Gaara se agachó hasta quedar delante de ella, y la acarició de nuevo su cara, parecía que trataba de disculparse un poco de su manera tan impulsiva de "pedir" las cosas, pero no dijo nada a Sakura, solo la besó y la ayudó a despojarse de la parte de abajo de sus mayas y ropa interior. El pelirrojo abrió las piernas de la chica y hundió su cabeza en sus muslos, lamiéndolos suavemente, muy despacio, deteniéndose después, alrededor de la entrepierna de Sakura. La kunoichi trataba de reprimir los gemidos para no ser descubiertos, pero Gaara se lo ponía muy difícil, aquella situación sin duda hacía todo mucho más excitante, quizás más para él que para ella...**

**Finalmente Gaara comenzó a lamer la parte más íntima de Sakura, ésta ya no podía reprimir más los gemidos del tremendo placer que sentía, al escucharla, Gaara hundió su lengua dentro de ella, el gemido de Sakura se escuchó por todo el pasillo.**

**Gaara siguió lamiendo y succionando la vagina de Sakura, hasta que ya no pudo aguantar más, se incorporó un poco, y comenzó a lamer el cuello de Sakura mientras frotaba su miembro sobre la vagina de la chica, humedeciendo ambas partes, finalmente el ninja introdujo con fuerza su virilidad. Sakura emitió un grito ahogado, a penas estaba acostumbrada y tal brusquedad realmente la había dolido, pero Gaara no se disculpó, disminuyó la velocidad de las embestidas, hasta que volvió a escuchar los gemidos de placer de Sakura. El ritmo de Gaara era cada vez mas acelerado, con sus manos agarraba las nalgas de Sakura estrechándola más contra él, mientras Sakura se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a la espalda del pelirrojo.**

**Al poco tiempo, Gaara decidió colocar a Sakura encima de él, Sakura no podía estar mas avergonzada, aún así no podía dejar de mover sus caderas, finalmente Sakura llegó al orgasmo, al contraerse ésta por dentro, la gran presión a la que fue sometido el miembro del pelirrojo también le llevaron al orgasmo, acabando los dos prácticamente a la vez.**

**Sakura se desplomo sobre el pecho de Gaara, aún tratando de recuperar el aliento, Gaara estaba en silencio, mirando a Sakura, en la oscuridad.**

**- Sakura...me odias?- preguntó el ninja con un inusual tono de voz.**

**Sakura se sorprendió ante la pregunta.**

**- No Gaara, no te odio, todo lo contrario...te amo- susurró la pelirrosa mientras le besaba dulcemente.**

**Poco a poco el dolor va desapareciendo de mi pecho...como dijo Yashamaru...(pensó el pelirrojo)-**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cuando Gaara y Sakura entraron por la puerta, Sai , Naruto, Temari y Kankurou estaban sentados en el sofá, una vez más las miradas de Sai y Gaara se atravesaron, a Sai no le hizo nada de gracia verles aparecer juntos. **

**- Qué tal en el hospital Sakura-chan?- preguntó como siempre Naruto lleno de energía.**

**- Bien...muy bien- dijo Sakura con una voz y expresión en la cara un tanto extrañas.**

**- Has tardado un poco...- dijo Sai.**

**- Sí bueno..Es que había mas pacientes de los que yo pensaba...- Sakura evitó mirar a Gaara en este momento, aunque ella notaba perfectamente como Gaara clavaba su penetrante mirada en ella.**

**- Y tu que tal en el despacho hoy hermanito?- preguntó Temari**

**- Como siempre...- las respuestas de Gaara en estos casos siempre eran las mismas.**

**- Sabéis que? esta tarde nos han asignado a Temari, Naruto y a mi una misión- dijo Kankurou- Bueno...a Naruto en realidad no...Pero insistió en venir.**

**- Cuantas más misiones, más recompensas!- dijo Naruto con el símbolo del ryu(moneda en el mundo de Naruto) dibujado en los ojos.**

**Al rato, Sai, Sakura y Gaara, se encontraban solos en aquel salón, los tres estaban en silencio, y ambos miraban intensamente a Sakura, ésta estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, si ambos se enteraban de lo que había ocurrido, no se imaginaba el lío que podía llegar a formarse.**

**Finalmente Sakura decidió hablar.**

**- Yo...me voy a dar una ducha...estoy algo cansada...- acto seguido subió las escaleras sin mirar atrás y dejo a los chicos solos frente a frente, aunque no sabía si era muy buena idea.**

**Gaara al poco rato se levantó.**

**- A donde vas?- le preguntó Sai muy serio.**

**- No es asunto tuyo...- respondió Gaara.**

**- He visto como la miras...ella es mía- dijo Sai mientras se levantaba del sofá.**

**En la cara de Gaara se vislumbró una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa.**

**- Yo también...he estado con Sakura- susurró tranquilamente el pelirrojo.**

**- Qué?- preguntó Sai sorprendido.**

**- Ya me has oído...- dijo esta vez en un tono más serio.**

**Sai estaba dudando, realmente la mirada de Gaara no parecía mentirle, pero no imaginaba a Sakura en brazos de otro, aunque había notado su actitud extraña. El moreno simplemente se quedó cabizbajo, mirando al suelo, por su mente pasaban un sin fin de pensamientos.**

**- Ella no te ama, simplemente te tiene lástima, por tu pasado- dijo Sai mientras volvía a levantar la cabeza mirando a Gaara desafiante.**

**Gaara podía haber matado a Sai por ese comentario, pero simplemente el recordar lo que había ocurrido con Sakura esa mañana nublaba sus sentidos.**

**- Hay una forma de saber..A quien ama realmente...- decía en un tono de voz un tanto siniestro.**

**- Cómo?- preguntó Sai.**

**- ...- Gaara no dijo nada y subió las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de Sakura, Sai sin dudarlo un segundo le siguió.**

**El pelirrojo irrumpió en el cuarto de Sakura sin ni si quiera llamar a la puerta, Sakura se encontraba completamente empapada únicamente cubierta con una toalla que le cubría desde encima del pecho hasta algo mas arriba de las rodillas.**

**- Se puede saber que hacéis aquí? No sabéis llamar a la puerta?- dijo la pelirrosa bastante molesta.**

**Unas esposas hechas de arena (fabricadas por Gaara claro) cubrieron las muñecas y los tobillos de Sakura hasta empujarla y colocarla encima de su cama, la chica había quedado completamente inmovilizada a merced de los dos chicos.**

**- Qué demonios haces? shannaro! suéltame ahora mismo Gaara! esto no tiene gracia, Sai ayúdame!- Sakura estaba entre muy nerviosa y terriblemente enfadada, la mirada de Sai y Gaara le indicaba que algo no iba nada bien.**

**Gaara se colocó sentado encima de la cama, a un lado de Sakura, mientras que Sai se colocaba en el otro.**

**- Has jugado con nosotros...- susurraba Sai en el oído de Sakura.**

**- Ahora nosotros jugaremos contigo...Haruno Sakura...- susurró Gaara en el otro oído de Sakura.**

**Sakura tragó saliva, tenía una sensación malísima, una mezcla de miedo, nerviosismo, y excitación.**

**- Ya está bien con la broma, soltadme ahora mismo!- exigió la pelirrosa.**

**Los ninjas hicieron caso omiso a las palabras de Sakura y empezaron a lamer cada uno su correspondiente lado del cuello de la kuonichi. En unos instantes, la chica estaba realmente colorada, una ola de calor recorría su cuerpo, al ver el color de las mejillas de Sakura, la mirada de Gaara se tornó aún mas maliciosa, y retiró la toalla que la cubría, dejándola completamente desnuda, ésta emitió un grito que fue callado por un profundo beso de Sai.**

**- Parad...no sigáis..- suplicaba Sakura con un leve hilo de voz.**

**Gaara y Sai sonrieron, y continuaron lamiendo a la chica, esta vez cada uno cogió un pecho de Sakura, y comenzaron a lamerlos y mordisquearlos, la pelirrosa no podía retener los suspiros de placer y el temblor que le producía aquella sensación por todo su cuerpo. Ambos empezaron de una forma muy suave, aunque cada vez eran un poco mas bruscos, mordían un poco mas fuerte, y succionaban con más fuerza, arrancando algunos leves gritos de molestia de la pelirrosa, finalmente sus lenguas bajaron a cada lado de su estomago, iban prácticamente a la vez, hasta que ambos se encontraron en sus muslos, podían compartir a Sakura, pero no quería coincidir con el trabajo el otro, Gaara cedió esa parte a Sai, y subió un poco hasta volver al cuello de Sakura, mientras de los labios de Sai rozaban, besaban y lamían levemente el exterior de la entrepierna de la kunoichi.**

**Gaara se desprendió por completo de su ropa y agarro su miembro con sus manos, mostrándoselo a Sakura, está no podía parar de gemir a causa de Sai. El pelirrojo acercó su miembro a la cara de la chica, y esta comenzó a lamerlo tímidamente, hasta engullirlo por completo y succionarlo, tal y como la estaban haciendo a ella. Algunos minutos después Sai levanto la cabeza y vio la escena, el también quería que Sakura le hiciera sentir bien, así que se coloco al otro lado, y suavemente acariciando las mejillas de Sakura, acercó la cara de la chica hasta su miembro, Gaara aprovechó entonces para bajar de nuevo y colocarse entre las piernas de Sakura.**

**El pelirrojo estaba realmente muy excitado, y no podía aguantar más, comenzó a penetrar a Sakura con todas sus fuerzas, y la pelirrosa de nuevo, empezó a lamer y succionar el miembro de Sai con más fuerza. De repente Sai se apartó, y en una de las embestidas de Gaara, aprovechando que Sakura había levantado parte de su cuerpo, Sai se incorporó debajo de ésta, comenzando a penetrarla por atrás. Sakura al sentir como otro miembro se introdujo dentro de ella por su otro orificio emitió algunos gritos de dolor que enseguida fueron callados por el placer que le proporcionaban tanto Sai como Gaara, mientras Sai masajeaba los pechos de Sakura debajo de ella, y lamía su cuello, Gaara lamía la barbilla y nuez de la kuonichi mientras apretaba fuertemente las caderas de la pelirrosa.**

**El ritmo de Sai y Gaara fue aumentando hasta que llenaron por completo el interior de Sakura con todo su "amor", ésta, al sentir tanto calor dentro de ella, acabó también.**

**Los tres estaban sobre la cama, Sai a un lado, Sakura en el medio, y Gaara al otro, intentaban recuperar el aliento.**

**- A quién de los dos amas Sakura?- preguntó Sai acariciando la cara de la kunoichi.**

**Sakura miró a ambos.**

**- Os amo profundamente a los dos...-dijo ella.**

**Los dos chicos la miraban, ninguno pensaba renunciar a ella, y ella les había dicho que les amaba...bueno...que tenía de malo...compartirla..?**

**Fin-**

**Bueno, pues este ha sido mi primer fic, no sé realmente si me ha quedado bien, pero al menos lo he intentado, espero que os haya gustado, saludos a tods!**

**Acepto sugerencias para futuros fics (aunque no sé si volveré a ser capaz… XD)**


End file.
